1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to identification devices for golf club head covers, and more particularly, to identification devices by means of which displayed identification indicia can be changed on demand.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known to those skilled in the art, golf clubs are protected by head covers when not in use. Conventional golf club head covers include a head portion to protect the head of a golf club and a body portion to protect the shaft of a golf club. Generally, the head portion is knitted from good flannel material, while the body portion is fabricated from an elastic material having the shape of a long cylinder.
When a head cover is put over a golf club, the head of the club is covered completely and so, it is generally difficult to identify the club correctly and easily. To solve this problem, head covers can be permanently marked with various indicia on the outside surface. However, in this way, rather than being interchangeable, one head cover can only be matched to and used with one corresponding club type. This is costly and inconvenient.
Additionally, head covers can be marked on the outside surface with detachable identification tags. In this way, one head cover can be shared among various clubs. However, it is largely inconvenient to carry multiple identification tags which can be easily misplaced, or lost.